The invention relates to an operating table of the type having a table top and lateral fastening rails for the releasable fastening of equipment by means of a rail clamping device.
European Application 752 237 describes an operating room table having a number of fastening rails fitted on all sides for accommodating surgical operating room equipment, for example mounts for surgical instruments, infusion holders, operating units for additional instruments, etc. Such mounts are held on the fastening rails, for example, by means of rail clamping devices. It is possible for them to be displaced easily on the fastening rails by the clamping device being released. The transition from one fastening rail to the other, however, is not so easily accomplished. The fastening rails also prove problematic if the operating table is to be used in the operating room not only for surgical purposes, but also for angiographic purposes.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operating table of the type described above which can easily be used for surgical and angiographic applications.
The object is achieved according to the invention in an operating table having a table top with guide rails onto which moveable modules can be pushed, which are provided with fastening rails for rail clamping devices on at least two sides. This allows the module to be easily removed and refitted and to be displaced over the entire length of the operating table, with the result that the equipment can be fitted at any desired location without gap-containing fastening rails posing problems.
The modules may have side parts and a base plate.
It has proven advantageous for the side parts, in the direction of the table top, to have guide grooves for accommodating the guide rails, and for the lateral fastening rails to be fitted on the outer sides via spacers.
A secure arresting operation can take place by introducing securing screws in the side parts.
It is also possible for equipment to be fitted releasably at the head side by providing a head module with a vertical fastening plate which connects the side parts and with a further fastening rail.
The guide rails can be fitted easily and without problem in any particular way if they are fitted beneath the table top of the operating table.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section through an operating table according to the invention, with a module.
FIG. 2 shows a view of a body module for use in accordance with the invention.
FIG. 3 shows a view of a head module for use in accordance with the invention.
FIG. 4 shows a view of the operating table according to FIG. 1 with a body module according to FIG. 2 and a head module according to FIG. 3.